


Part-time Perverts

by CrimsonCatastrophe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bickering, Elements of Dubious Consent, First Times, Franada - Freeform, Innuendo, Kink Shaming, Librarian Arthur, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickie, Sexy Librarian Trope, Slight humiliation kink, Smut, Student Alfred, That Is Finally Resolved, Topping from the Bottom, USUK - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wingman France Kind Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCatastrophe/pseuds/CrimsonCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is a sexy librarian, who is hopelessly infatuated with Alfred, a student who just can't seem to return his books on time.  Francis is a peeved off man on a mission who loves l'amour whenever, wherever, between whoever.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Matthew and Francis are tired of Alfred's constant bickering with, complaining about, and obsessing over that sexy British librarian.  When Alfred ruins one too many dates, Francis decides to help Alfred out, while Arthur decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part-time Perverts

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia, which is property of Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> Urolagnia is briefly mentioned in this fic, but the practice does not occur in this particular fic.
> 
> While this fic does contain France/Canada, its primary focus is USUK.
> 
> This fic has also not been proofread, so there could be typos, grammar errors, etc. I also purposely use incorrect grammar for some characters, where appropriate. I do use things that are not considered words, but I feel they should be.

"Later, Mattie," Alfred said way too loudly before grabbing his Captain America backpack from the floor and slamming the door on his way out.

Matthew winced at the sound; he had told Alfred to try to be more courteous numerous times.  Not everyone had to get up for early morning lectures, and sleep was a valuable, almost fabled commodity among college students these days.  However, like most things Matthew had said to his brother, it simply went in one ear and out the other.  Matthew sighed in exasperation; he wasn't a morning person.

Arthur, who was making his way down from his dorm to go to his work-study job, paused before rounding the corner as a loud bang resonated throughout the sparely populated corridors of the underclassmen dorms.  Upon realizing the sound was from someone slamming a door, Arthur scowled to himself.

_What kind of absolute arsehole would be slamming doors so early in the morning?  Well, it certainly wasn't the gentlemanly thing to do._

At that moment, Arthur was glad that he was an upperclassmen and didn't have to suffer through such a ruckus since the upperclassmen dorms were separated from the underclassmen dorms by several floors, thick walls, and a stern resident assistant whose love of order and strict adherence to rules and regulations bordered on obsessive compulsive.

"Oof," a familiar, idiotic voice yelled as the git appeared to have collided with something or somebody.

_Of course, it was Jones.  Couldn't that lad ever do anything properly?_

Arthur continued to muse to himself as he concealed himself behind the wall to ensure he didn't have to see the bloody twat anymore than what was unfortunately necessary.  He wasn't spying or eavesdropping or anything else that was so uncouth.  Unlike like Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland prided himself on being a proper gentleman.

"Ah, Alfred-San, please forgive me for my rude behavior of running into you," Kiku apologized, despite it being clear that it was Alfred, who had not been watching where he was going and thus barreling right into Kiku.

"Nah, it's cool, dude.  Sorry I didn't see ya there.  Are you okay, man? Alfred asked as he knelt down to retrieve Kiku's dropped belongings.

"I'm fine, Alfred-San.  I was simply coming to give you the manga that you requested to borrow.  I hope now is not a bad time since I would not want to inconvenience you," Kiku humbly replied.

"Awesome!  Thanks, dude.  I'll return it as soon as I am done reading it," Alfred said happily.

"That would be most appreciated, Alfred-San, as it is newly released, and I have yet to read it," Kiku said neutrally.

Arthur chose that moment to make his presence known.

"Heh, if that's the case, I wouldn't allow him to borrow it at all.  He will return it late, if he even bothers to return it at all," Arthur said sarcastically with a knowing smirk that Alfred wanted to punch right off that snobby face of Arthur's.

Alfred's eyes narrowed as he glared at Arthur, despite the slight flush on his face from Arthur's snide remark.

"Don't worry, Kiku, what time do you want it back?  I **will** get it back to you by then, hero's promise," Alfred said, addressing Kiku while still glaring at Arthur.

"Well, how about around Saturday evening?  You don't have many classes today or any on Saturday.  The manga is only a hundred pages with mostly pictures.  Is that enough time, Alfred-San?" Kiku asked uncomfortably due to the hostile atmosphere that lingered around Alfred and Arthur.

"Ok, Kiku, I **will definitely** get it back to you by then," Alfred said determinedly, his eyes daring Arthur to challenge him.

"I wouldn't bet on it.  It would seem he can't even be on time for his first lecture," Arthur said smugly as he glanced at the clock, which was strategically hung on the wall in the corridor.

Alfred glanced at the clock and blushed deeply.  He was indeed already five minutes late to said lecture.  Luckily, Professor Carriedo was often late to his own lectures as well and, for the most part, was very laid-back and lenient when it came to tardiness.  Alfred spared one last glare at Arthur before he spun on his heel and ran off toward the classroom where his lecture was.

"Bye, Kiku.  I hope _you_ have a good day," Alfred said cheerfully waving over his shoulder at Kiku, while making it childishly obvious that he didn't wish the same for Arthur.

"You too, Alfred-san," Kiku replied politely, even though Alfred didn't hear him.

_Stupid Arthur_ , Alfred thought for probably the thousandth time that day as he continued to fixate on what had happened with Arthur this morning, even though it had happened hours ago, and he should be paying attention to his last lecture of the day.

"So like everyone should write this down because it is like totally going to be on the exam, right Liet?" Feliks said as he and his partner finished their presentation.

At the professor's nod, several students quickly jotted some notes, while almost everyone eagerly awaited the end of the lecture.  Their impatience was palpable, and Alfred could certainly sympathize.  He couldn't wait to get out of there.  He needed to vent, and poor Matthew was always such a good listener that he was often subjected to many of Alfred's rants about Arthur, or the posh British asshole in which Alfred typically referred to him as in a poorly emulated British accent.

"Thank you, Feliks and Toris.  Does anyone have any questions?" The professor inquired.

When no one raised a hand, the professor dismissed everyone.  Alfred pushed his way through the mass of students who had made a beeline to the exit and who were currently pushing and shoving to get out the door as quickly as possible.

* * *

 

Francis and Matthew were enjoying expensive wine, a nice meal, and a romantic movie while cuddling on the couch on their private date, when the door to the dorm suddenly slammed open.

"Mattie," Alfred whined in that typical tone that Matthew had long come to associate with his brother's complaining about something or in this case Arthur.

Alfred turned his pleading blue gaze on Matthew as he kicked the door shut with his foot and tossed his backpack onto the floor near the door.  Francis rolled his eyes as Alfred stepped further into the room, eventually coming to stand in front of the couple.  Matthew had warned him about Alfred's rants about Arthur, and the Frenchman still regretted not heeding the warning after he too had been on the listening end of one of Alfred's long tirades.  Matthew bit his lip as he glanced between his brother and his boyfriend.  Alfred was intruding upon their date, but Matthew was such a kind soul that he found it hard to ignore someone in need. Alfred jutted out his lower lip in a pathetic pout, and Matthew gently pat the unoccupied portion of the couch on his left.  However, to Matthew's surprise and Francis's annoyance, Alfred plopped down in between the snuggling couple, worming his way into the tight space and turning to Matthew expectantly.

"Alfred, don't you see Matthew and I are busy," Francis said as he gestured to the wine glass he still had clutched in his hand and the meal on the table.

Misunderstanding the point of the gesture, Alfred took the glass from Francis's hand and took a big gulp of the beverage.

"Bleck!  Urgh, this tastes horrible," Alfred said as he spit the wine back into the glass before handing it back to an appalled looking Francis.

"Al!" Matthew tried to reprimand as he winced in disgust from his brother's horrible table manners and lack of social awareness.

"I need something to get the horrible taste out of my mouth," Alfred said as he grabbed Matthew's fork and helped himself to generous samples from both Matthew's and Francis's entrees.  It seemed he particularly enjoyed the petit fours that Francis had made himself for Matthew.

"Alfred, is there a reason you're here, other than to intrude upon _our_ date?" Francis inquired harshly, trying to convey just how much of a nuisance he found Alfred to be at the moment. 

Alfred gave him a blank look before suddenly remembering that he needed to vent.

"Do you know what he said to me?!" Alfred said in dramatic indignation as he quickly got up from the couch and placed his hands on his hips.

Matthew privately thought there was a number of things Arthur could have said to Alfred, and with the limited information given, it would be nearly impossible to guess correctly and pointless to even try.  However, knowing Arthur it was probably a number of curse words that Matthew was too polite to even vocalize.

"C'mon, guess!" Alfred demanded insistently and actually paused to wait for someone to guess.

"Alfred, no one cares," Francis said in an annoyed, heavily accented voice, stating what they were both thinking, but what Matthew was too polite to say.

"No, Francis!  Dude, pull the hair out of your ears, and pay attention!  He said that last week about my opinion during the class discussion.  Dude, try to keep up!" Alfred said, completely failing to read the atmosphere yet again.

Francis glared venomously at Alfred and opened his mouth to say something.  

"Just humor him, and he'll go away faster," Matthew whispered into his boyfriend's ear while Alfred was busy with his rendition of his latest spat with Arthur.

"Al, didn't you say that Kiku requested you to return his manga some time around Saturday evening?" Matthew questioned his twin when he could tell Francis was getting really irritated that Alfred was still rambling on about his verbal fight with Arthur and ruining their date night.  Matthew was glad that Alfred had texted him about the manga when he was bored during his lunch break.

"Yeah.  So anyway, get this, Arthur-,"

"Al," - Matthew said louder this time as he gestured toward the digital clock that sat upon the end table - "It's already Friday night.  You should probably get started reading it now or you'll be late in returning it to Kiku."

"Wait a minute!  Mattie, are you on Arthur's side?" Alfred asked dangerously as he slowly began advancing toward the Canadian.

A look of slight fear crossed the Canadian's face, while Francis glared at Alfred and tried to look intimidating, but Matthew knew it was a bluff.  Aside from Ivan Braginsky and Arthur Kirkland, no one intentionally tried to get on Alfred's bad side, what with his super strength and all.

"No, of course not, Al.  But, if you returned the manga on time, then Arthur would be wrong.  Kiku would also be pleased," Matthew stuttered out a logical response.

Alfred gave his brother a blank look before it was quickly replaced by his signature one thousand megawatt grin.

"You're a genius, Mattie, and almost as smart as me!  I'll show him!  I'll start reading it right now so I can return it _early_.  I'll return it right when Arthur and Kiku are having their afternoon tea, so I can rub it in his stupid, British face!"  Alfred said determinedly as he ran to the kitchenette, grabbed the manga off the table, and made his way to his room.

Matthew blushed slightly at the _compliment_ ; it was the closest thing to praise one could typically expect from someone like Alfred.  Francis sighed in relief and pulled Matthew closer as his hands began to wander.

"You, my love, must have the patience of a saint," Francis muttered once Alfred had slammed the door to his room behind him.

"I need it to put up with the both of you," Matthew joked lightly while Francis feigned being wounded by the sentiment.

Aside from his brother, Matthew only felt comfortable enough to joke around with Francis.  The shy Canadian did want to eventually be able to joke around with his new Cuban acquaintance, but the hotheaded Cuban still currently had the habit of mistaking him for Alfred, thus making it too risky as of now.  However, Francis seemed to be able to coax Matthew out of his shell just as easily as he managed to coax him out of his clothing and into his bed.

"Now, I say we salvage the rest of this date and go on academic strike for the rest of the weekend to make sweet l'amour.  It's the perfect plan, non?" Francis asked as he slung an arm around the blushing Matthew, while playfully nipping the shell of the Canadian's ear.

* * *

 

As Matthew trudged through the library with his arms laden with books and photocopied texts, he _almost_ regretted allowing the Frenchman to distract him from his studies.  As he pulled the library card out of his pocket, Matthew sighed that he once again had to borrow his twin's library card.  Every time he had tried to apply for one of his own, he was ignored and unnoticed, even when he _yelled_ to get their attention.  It was one of the few, if only, perks of often being mistaken for his twin.

"Francis," Matthew called softly as he noticed the Frenchman was no longer at his side and appeared to have veered off course in order to become interested in several books.

" _Coming_ ," Francis purred, somehow managing to turn an innocuous verb into something lewd.

"Let me help you with those," Francis said as he sauntered up to Matthew and quickly took the books from his hands.

"Thank you, Francis," Matthew said gratefully.

"You're welcome, Mathieu.  Do you mind if I check out my books with yours?  I seem to have forgotten my card," Francis asked as he quickly placed Matthew's books on top of his so that Matthew couldn't see what Francis had wanted to borrow.

"Um, I don't know.  It's Alfred's card after all," Matthew replied hesitantly.

"I'm sure he won't mind, mon chéri.  We're all friends, non?" Francis cajoled.

"I guess.  Just don't do anything bad," Matthew said and gave Francis _the_ look.

"Mathieu, do you really think I would do something like that?" Francis asked in mock surprise.

"I do," Matthew said knowingly.

"Mon amour, tu me enroulé!" Francis yelled rather dramatically, only to be shushed by the on duty librarian.

As they were checking out the books, Francis had begun kissing Matthew's cheek, only to become rather amorous, thus effectively distracting the Canadian from seeing what Francis had borrowed.  Francis had even insisted on carrying everything back to Matthew's and Alfred's dorm, which at the time Matthew had thought was nice, but he should have known better, especially since Francis had mentioned that he needed to do something to ensure that Alfred didn't ruin anymore of their dates.  Matthew had thought Francis was just venting and would get over it soon, as he usually did.

* * *

 

"What the hell!” Alfred cursed as he was once again denied from reserving a book online to check out of the library tomorrow morning.

"Perhaps the site is experiencing errors or there is too much traffic for the servers to handle," Kiku said softly as he tried to calm down his annoyed study partner.

"Maybe, here you try," Alfred said, thrusting the laptop toward Kiku.

"I'm sorry, Alfred-San.  It appears that you are not allowed to check out anymore books until you return your overdue ones and pay your late fines," Kiku said after clicking around to locate the source of the problem.

"What!  But, I only have one _slightly_ late book, and you are allowed to check out academic books even if you have a late fine.  They don't cut you off unless you currently have more than three overdue books.  And, I have to check out that book for tomorrow's class.  I need it!" Alfred ranted.

"Maybe the library is taking a harsher stance toward you since you are a repeat offender, Alfred-San.  If I recall correctly, Arthur-San said something about the library cracking down on those with a history of noncompliance with the library's rules," Kiku supplied helpfully.

Alfred glared at the wall, while muttering obscenities at the mere mentioning of Arthur's name.

"What am I gonna do, Kiku?" Alfred whined.

"Well, I would suggest you go and pay your fines first thing in the morning when the library opens.  Then, check out the book if it is still available.  I hope everything works out for you, Alfred-San," Kiku advised.

* * *

 

As Kiku had suggested, Alfred stood in front of the library help desk as soon as the doors opened, while clutching the overdue book and his library card to his chest.  As he rang the bell for assistance, he hoped Arthur wouldn't be working today or really any day he was there since he _hated_ the Brit.  But, alas, luck was not on his side today.  Arthur came to the desk and took his good old time to settle himself into his seat before acknowledging Alfred.

"Oi, it's you _again_.  Come to pay your fines, have you?" Arthur said vaingloriously as he steepled his fingers together and rested his chin atop them, all the while looking like the cat poised to swallow the canary.

Alfred blushed a telling shade of pink, while the hairs on the back of his neck bristled in indignant anger.  Alfred desperately wanted to say no, just to see that smug look wiped off of Arthur's face.  He really didn't want to have to admit that, yes indeed, he was here once again to add to the library's funds, a fund that he had made so many contributions to that he really should have his own placate and photo-opt like all the other people who donate large sums to various establishments and causes.  But, that would be lying, and heroes didn't do that.

"Well, I certainly didn't come here to see you, asshole," Alfred said sarcastically as he thrust his library card into Arthur's face.

No one scanned library cards quite like Arthur.  His long, pale fingers seemed to caress every inch of the card as he confidently gripped it, knowing just where and how to touch, _to tease_ , _to please_.

"Oh, really," Arthur said in mock incredulity, while raising a single massive, yet distinguished looking brow.

"Yeah, I got better things to do than hang around assholes all day," Alfred said smugly as if the boy believed he had somehow gotten the upper hand.

_Knowing Alfred, he probably did._ Arthur smirked to himself. _That silly lad was just making this too easy._

"I shan't doubt you, lad.  Given your history, it appears you much prefer to be in them," Arthur said as he pulled up Alfred's records on the library computer.  

_Penetrating Wagner's Ring_ was long overdue.

Arthur thought Alfred's cheeks colored quite prettily once the implications of that statement finally permeated that thick skull of his.  Arthur wondered if other parts of Alfred were thick as well; he certainly hoped so.

"You don't know me!" Alfred yelled in embarrassment.

_How had Arthur found out that Alfred was potentially bisexual, at least where Arthur was concerned?  He had not told anyone, even though Matthew may have figured it out on his own through some kind of weird twin telepathy thing because Alfred wasn't obvious about it at all.  Matthew wouldn't tell; heck, he couldn't since most people didn't know who he was or notice him anyway._

"Hmm, we'll see about that, lad," Arthur said airily.

"You don't know me at all," Alfred reiterated determinedly, though it seemed more to convince himself than Arthur.

"You keep telling yourself that. For now, let's just see how much you owe me this time," Arthur said neutrally, as if taking pity on Alfred, though it was most likely because his stern German boss had just passed by to help the struggling Northern Italian student place books on a high shelf.

"I don't owe _you_ , _of all people_ , anything.  I owe the library," Alfred quipped petulantly, trying to salvage whatever was left of his injured pride.

"Technicalities," Arthur said dismissively as his gaze once again returned to the screen.

Alfred gaped once Arthur had informed him of the total.  He didn't understand how it could be that much, considering he only had one overdue book, and it wasn't even _that_ overdue.  Maybe Arthur was just fucking with him; he certainly hoped so as the thought soothed his panicking mind.  It also seemed his other head hoped for that as well; he noticed when he felt his cock twitch at the thought.  However, Alfred was snapped out of his daze when he heard the sound of the register, or _till_ as Arthur called it, being opened.  Arthur stared at him with an expectant expression before nodding to the register.

"Dude, how the hell could it be that much?  The book isn't even that late, and I have it right here with me," Alfred rambled as he quickly thrust the book in Arthur's direction.

"Good boy", Arthur said as he retrieved the book from Alfred's outstretched hand, allowing their fingertips to brush against each other, causing Alfred to quickly pull his hand back.

Arthur fingered the book, absentmindedly caressing its spine, before he located the barcode and scanned it with practiced ease.  Alfred involuntarily shivered as his mind conjured up images of Arthur caressing every inch of his skin.  However, he quickly snapped out of it when he realized Arthur hadn't answered his question.

"Now just return the other books and pay your fines.  Then everything will be right as rain," Arthur said in lieu of an answer.

"What other books?  And, you didn't answer my question," Alfred complained.

"The books that are overdue, obviously.  I would think one in your major of choice would have basic literacy, addition, and multiplication skills." - Arthur said with a flick of his wrist as he directed Alfred to a large sign listing the penalty charges and fees one could incur from damaged, non-returned, or late books.  - "But, maybe you were late and thus missed out on such lessons."

"I don't have any other late books," Alfred ground out and barely refrained from punching Arthur's face.

_It was too bad that sign didn't list the penalty fees for damaged or non-returned smug, British librarians._

"Your library records state otherwise," Arthur stated bluntly.

"Well, check again because I don't remember any other late books," Alfred demanded.

"Really, so you have no recollection of _Penetrating Wagner's Ring_?"

"You're damn right I-" -Alfred began, but cut himself off midsentence once the implication of those words registered in his mind. - "Wait!  What the hell?  Stop messing around!" Alfred furiously whispered, blushing from the tips of his ears to the tip of his toes, as his gaze darted around the library to ensure no one had heard anything.  Thankfully, it appeared no one had, _yet_.

"I don't mess around," Arthur said, perhaps more coolly than he'd mean to, if the look on Alfred's face was anything to go by.

_At least not since his delinquent days anyway_ , his mind unhelpfully supplied.   _Bloody hell, I haven't even had a proper shag in almost a year!_

"Please do it again.  I didn't check out that book," Alfred murmured as he fidgeted from foot to foot, his right hand subconsciously clutching his wallet through his jeans as a worried frown marred his features.

_Ah, how he would love to hear those words from Alfred's lips in a different, no clothing type of situation._

His melancholy temporarily forgotten, Arthur smirked condescendingly when he noticed Alfred's nervous gestures.  It appeared the lad didn't have enough cash to pay the bill.

_Perhaps they could settle on a mutually beneficial, non-monetary form of payment._

Arthur's cock throbbed happily at the thought.  However, when Arthur made no move to recheck, simply staring at Alfred with a calculating look in his eyes, Alfred looked at Arthur expectantly.

"Very well," Arthur eventually replied in a bored tone.

Arthur made a show of reswiping Alfred's library card and even checking his identification card, a procedure they typically skipped since everyone working in the library had heard of Alfred.   Arthur gripped the mouse firmly, his fingers stroking upward as they made their way to the tip, swiping over it tentatively, before coming to rest on their intended destination, which he pressed with purpose, double clicking the red triangle with an exclamation mark in the center under Alfred's name.  Arthur then grabbed a pair of sleek, metal-framed glasses and placed them on the bridge of his slender nose.  The signature Burberry check pattern glinted in the fluorescent lighting of the library as Arthur scrolled through Alfred's records.

"As I have informed you, you have several overdue books.  Should you wish to check out any additional books, you will need to pay your fines and return the overdue books," Arthur said matter-of-factly.

"There must be some mistake!  I didn't borrow anything else," Alfred yelled.

"Belt up; there is no need to cause a kerfuffle in the library over such a trivial matter," Arthur said authoritatively, effectively silencing the American.

Alfred involuntarily shivered.  He wasn't into BDSM, but even he had to admit that that tone was definitely arousing when Arthur used it.

"There has to be a system error or something," Alfred said quietly, a hint of desperation in his voice.

Arthur gave him a disinterested look before he noticed some students filing into the library.  This could get interesting; he thought as he smirked at Alfred, who had started fidgeting again.

"So, just for clarification purposes, _Penetrating Wagner's Ring_ is a no?" Arthur asked, somewhat loudly, making sure to slightly lower his voice as he said _Wagner's_ and raise it again as he said _ring_ , all while enjoying the flush that darkened on Alfred's cheeks.

The Hungarian student, who had just entered the library, gave Alfred a suggestive, yet pleasantly interested look, before she winked knowingly at him.  Alfred felt as if his face was actually burning from the intensity of his blush.  She was in one of his classes, and he had heard _things_ about her.  Arthur had once referred to her as a _fruit fly_ , and Elizabeta didn't try to hide her appreciation for male homosexuality. However, the Austrian student, who was silently walking by her side, gave him an utterly disgusted look as if Alfred had just admitted to enjoying kicking puppies for fun, while muttering about how one should keep one's personal business of that nature private, especially in public places.  Alfred could tell the man was judging him, and he hated being judged.

"Of course, it's a no," Alfred just barely managed to choke out past the lump of embarrassment and anger that lodged itself deeply into his throat.

"I'll have to make a note of that then," Arthur said amused.

Arthur quickly grabbed a notepad and ballpoint pen from the marble pencil holder on his desk.  His fingertips gliding down the shaft, firmly gripping the base, before pressing the tip to the page and manipulating it just _so_ , he began writing in an elegant, cursive calligraphy.  Alfred's eyes fixated on Arthur's hand as if they could somehow transfer its actions with the pen to his cock.

"Hmm.  So I suppose you will allege the same for"- Arthur paused as he adjusted his glasses and turned to the computer's screen to read the next title. -" _Sodomy and the Pirate Tradition: English Sea Rovers in the Seventeenth Century_?"

Arthur smirked inwardly.  So, the lad had a preference for _English_ sodomy, good to know.

Alfred inhaled sharply and merely nodded his head, too flustered to speak.  Arthur scrolled further to see what else was late.

"Shakespeare, hmm.  That one has quite the phallic imagery," Arthur said tauntingly as his smoldering green eyes scanned the title with such scrutiny that it was almost as if he was undressing it with his eyes.  Alfred involuntarily shuddered at the thought of that gaze directed at him.

Arthur glanced over at Alfred.  At first it appeared that Alfred looked confused, as if he was unsure of what phallic meant.  However, Arthur gazed pointedly at his crotch, and Alfred's eyes followed his gaze until he too was staring conspicuously at Arthur's prick, outlined in snug, yet immaculately tailored dark trousers.

"Quite the phallic imagery indeed," Arthur reiterated as if to further humiliate Alfred.  Alfred wasn't sure if Arthur was referring to the book or himself.

"I wouldn't know.  I haven't read it, and I didn't borrow it," Alfred said softly and simply shrugged his shoulders as he gazed demurely at the surface of the desk, since he was unable to look Arthur in the eyes.

"Is that all of them," Alfred asked quickly, while looking as if he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"No, there are a few more," Arthur said gleefully.

"I didn't-," Alfred began to say, but Arthur cut him off by reading the next title. 

" _The Back Passage,"_ Arthur teased as he pulled up the information on the smutty, _gay_ romance novel.

Alfred blanched.  Arthur smirked knowingly at him and couldn't resist further teasing him.

"Really, Alfred, an interlibrary loan at that?  Whatever will the poor, bored housewives and horny blokes on the cusp of puberty do?" Arthur chided.

"I didn't borrow that either!  What kind of pervert do you think I am?!" Alfred said, absolutely seething.  Shortly after that particular retort had left his lips, Alfred would come to realize that he had walked right into that one just like he had that pole, other pedestrians, street lamp, door, mall fountain, and parked car while playing the new Pokémon Go app that Kiku had introduced him to.

_You silly yank, could you possibly make this any easier?_ Arthur thought as he inwardly snickered.

"Well, if your library history is anything to go by, apparently you're a part-time one"- Arthur said as he read the next overdue book's title aloud. - " _Part-time Perverts: Sex, Pop Culture, and Kink Management_.

Alfred only gaped at him, his eyes watering up with moisture in the corners.

"Well, it appears you haven't gotten to read the kinks management part.  Perhaps if you had, this wouldn't be late" -Arthur said patronizingly as he turned the monitor in Alfred's direction to display the cover of the aforementioned book.  "Furthermore, maybe then you would have learned to use the Internet for your porn consumption instead of the university library."

Arthur smirked nastily at Alfred, his arrogance almost masking his amusement.

"Listen.  If you're not gonna actually help me and are only just here to try and humiliate me further, then I wanna talk to your boss or someone else.  I didn't borrow any of those books," Alfred finally said dejectedly.

"Very well then.  Feliciano, where is Ludwig," Arthur asked when he noticed that the stern German was no longer assisting Feliciano and must have left unnoticed while Arthur was _helping_ Alfred.

"Ve, he said he had to swiftly attend to a matter of utmost urgency" - The Northern Italian said and paused in thought before his cheerful expression morphed into one of understanding. - "He typically says that when he has to use the bathroom to pee."

Arthur smirked.  "Let's not mention bathroom activities, lest someone get randy," Arthur said snidely while looking pointedly at Alfred as he read the title of the next bunch of Alfred's overdue books.

_"Studies in the Psychology of Sex_ by Havelock Ellis, all volumes," Arthur said as his eyes fixated on the screen, and he noticed that one volume of the series was really overdue and had been checked out more than once.  "It seems you particularly fancy this volume," Arthur said mockingly as he smirked viciously at Alfred, while gesturing to the volume in question with his ballpoint pen, clutched in those long, dexterous-looking fingers of his.

Alfred briefly wondered what those fingers would feel like as they explored his flesh.

"I do believe this one contains Havelock's analysis on urolagnia," Arthur continued blithely.

Alfred stared blankly at him.  Even though he wasn't sure what that meant, he knew by the tone of Arthur's voice and the disgusted looks of several eavesdroppers that it was something humiliating.  Later, when Alfred returned to his dorm to Google the gibe, he blushed redder than the tomatoes professor Carriedo liked to have on his desk every morning.

"Do you want me to go get Ludwig?” Feliciano asked helpfully.

"Yes," both Alfred and Arthur said at the same time as they watched Feliciano run off in search of their boss.

For a few moments, they simply stared at each other in awkward silence.  Arthur nibbled the tip of a ballpoint pen, roving his tongue around its apex, before sucking on its tip.  Alfred sucked in a sharp breath, and his eyes fixated on the movements.  Subconsciously, he thrust his hips slightly forward, and Alfred had to bite his lip to muffle the soft moan that escaped as his sensitive cock brushed against the fabric of his jeans.

"Well, might as well finish...   _Abstract Eroticism: Touch Me_ ," Arthur said purposefully as he licked his lips and gazed predatorily at Alfred, the words rolling sensually off Arthur's tongue and sounding like an indecent proposal.

"Yes, please," Alfred said before his brain could catch up to his mouth just when Ludwig had appeared with Feliciano trailing behind him and asked if he could help Alfred.

When Alfred didn't immediately elaborate on the matter, Ludwig stared at him with a look that clearly said _get on with it_.

"What seems to be the problem?" Ludwig prompted.

"This gentleman"- Arthur said as if the thought of Alfred actually being a gentleman was so ludicrous that he could barely bring himself to say it with a straight face. - "Claims there is something wrong with our records; could there have been some sort of system error?"

As he spoke, Arthur used his tongue to maneuver the pen to the side of his cheek, the vibrations from his words caressing its shaft as he spoke.  Alfred stared at Arthur's mouth and wondered just what those vibrations would feel like if Arthur spoke around a mouthful of his cock.  When Ludwig moved to glance at the computer's screen, Arthur suddenly pulled the pen from his mouth with an obscene popping noise and used the end, which hadn't been in his mouth, to point at the screen.  Arthur's eyes never left Alfred's while Ludwig focused on the screen.  The smile Arthur sent Alfred's way was secret and downright _filthy_ , but oh so enticing and full of promise.

Ludwig grabs the mouse and clicks around for several minutes, but he still has yet to find an error with the system.  Eventually, he gives up.

"Maybe I can help," Feliciano offers as he takes the mouse from the hesitant Ludwig and clicks around uselessly before also giving up.

"I think we need Eduard for this," Ludwig says as he steps into the back, Feliciano follows on his heels like a baby duckling, to call the IT guy.

Several minutes later, Ludwig and Feliciano reenter the room with Eduard following behind them.  Alfred just stands there awkwardly, the perfect picture of abject mortification, as yet _another_ person is called to witness his humiliation.  Eduard blushed faintly as his eyes scanned over the overdue book titles, and he gave Alfred a weird look.  Throughout the ordeal, an insufferable smirk graced Arthur's lips as if he was truly enjoying this.

_The smug bastard probably was._

When Ludwig and Eduard failed to find anything wrong with his records or the system, Alfred started having doubts.  He vaguely remembered lending Matthew his library card a while ago.  

_What if Matthew…  No.  His sweet, innocent, well-mannered brother probably wouldn't do that, but his perverted French boyfriend most certainly would._

"Wait.  I might just possibly have the books," Alfred said in a small voice, while biting his lip and wringing his hands in embarrassment.

Unfortunately, he had to repeat himself to be heard over the small crowd of eavesdroppers, who had been attracted by the commotion.

"You could have enlightened me of this from the beginning, instead of wasting everyone's time," Arthur said coldly.

"I only just remembered that I let someone else borrow my card, and he probably borrowed those books," Alfred said in his own defense.

“You're not supposed to lend your card to third parties.  It is against the rules," Arthur said condescendingly.

"Yes, one should always follow the rules," Ludwig said sternly. 

"Perhaps we should bar him access to the library," Arthur suggested.

"No!  Please, I need library access to pass this class," Alfred said forlornly when it looked like Ludwig might concur with Arthur.

As if to further mock him, the book he needed sat on top of the newly returned pile, which was waiting to be sorted and put back on the shelves.

"Just make sure this _someone else_ returns those late books" -Arthur says and the emphasis he puts on the words, someone else, makes Alfred's face flame as if he had gotten a first-degree burn. -"And, pay your outstanding fines or else you can't borrow anything else.

"I'll pay the fines once I get enough money," Alfred mumbles over his shoulder as he quickly grabs his stuff.

In the end, he flees the library in shame and didn't even get to borrow the book he had needed for class.  After Alfred left, Arthur glanced at the time displayed on the computer screen in front of him.  It appeared Alfred was late to yet another lecture.  Arthur chuckled to himself before it tapered off into naughty musings.

_Maybe that lad's lateness could come in handy.  Maybe Alfred had incredible stamina in the bedroom; his ridiculous physical strength certainly seemed to lend credence to that particular hypothesis.  Maybe Alfred would drag out the foreplay._

Arthur's cock twitched at the deliciousness of the thought, and he eagerly counted the hours until tea-break so he could have a leisurely wank.

* * *

 

When Alfred had demanded answers from the Frenchman, Francis had been unapologetic at first until Alfred had threatened to punch his face in, and Matthew had threatened no sex or romantic touching until Francis fixed things, which really seemed to motivate the Frenchman into having a change of heart.

"I'll pay the fines.  Don't be such a child about it" - Francis scolded in lieu of an apology as he gave Alfred a look that even Alfred knew wasn't very nice. -"Due to all your constant bickering to relieve your sexual tensions with Arthur, I did you a favor, non?"

"How could anything you've done be considered a favor to me?" Alfred asked incredulously.

"The mind plays an important part in l'amour.  It was all about getting Arthur to associate you with gay sex and subtly implying that you have a preference for the British variety," Francis explained slowly while twirling a strand of long, silky blond hair around his finger.

"When have I _ever_ indicated that I wanted Arthur to associate me with gay sex?!  I _can't stand_ him.  And if British guys are like Arthur, then I _certainly_ wouldn't prefer them," Alfred stated, though no one believed him.

"You're obsessed with him.  Just have sweet l'amour with him, and either get it out of your system or become an item and be exclusive with him already," Francis said as if it was obvious, which it kind of was to everyone but Alfred.

"Even if I was interested in him in that way, which I'm _not_ , thanks to you my chances are basically nonexistent now.  He thinks I am some pervert.  How am I ever going to be able to show my face in that library ever again?" Alfred complained as he plopped down on the couch and glared at Francis.

"It'll be okay, Al," Matthew said as he gave his brother a consoling pat on the shoulder and apologized profusely for Francis's behavior.  Even though he would have never allowed it, had he known what Francis had been planning, Matthew still felt guilty about it and felt it was slightly his fault as well.

* * *

 

In the end, Alfred had no other choice than returning to the library because he needed access to the research section.  Also, Francis had insisted adamantly since the fines continued to increase each day a book remains overdue, and he was the one footing the bill.  Therefore, on the following day, Alfred returned to the library with Matthew and Francis in tow.  Luckily, Arthur was not working at the help desk today.  And, after a brief warning, things went by without a hitch, and Alfred was once again allowed access to the library, where he spent the remainder of the day working on his research paper.

As soon as he typed the last period on his research paper, Alfred saved his work and stretched luxuriously, while groaning softly as he popped his shoulders back into place after having gone stiff from sitting hunched over a laptop for several hours.  Gathering up his belongings and securing his backpack, Alfred sighed happily as he shut the book with a thud of finality.  Things were looking up.  He had managed to finish his paper slightly ahead of schedule.  He was all caught up in his other classes, and _best_ of all he hadn't seen Arthur all day.  

_What were the odds?  It seemed Arthur practically lived in that library._ Maybe his luck was finally improving; Alfred thought as he stood to place the book back on its proper shelf, not because Arthur always reprimanded him for misplacing books.  He was a hero and all, simply looking out for others who might need the book and stuff.  It had _nothing_ to do with Arthur, though he wondered if Arthur would be pleased wherever he was.  However, it would appear that luck was not on his side today.  For as soon as Alfred straightened and went to walk out of the aisle, he walked straight into a book cart, _trolley_ a phantom Arthur corrects in his mind, which had just been about to enter the aisle.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, dude!" Alfred apologizes, while dropping to his knees to pick up the books that had fallen from the cart, before he realizes that the figure standing above him is Arthur.

Arthur shivers involuntarily as he leers down at Alfred, who is on his knees in front of him, his mouth at crotch level to him, and Arthur finds he rather likes this position.  However, when Alfred stands to face the person, his eyes widen before a frown quickly settles upon his face.  Arthur stood there, gazing at him with darkened eyes and dilated pupils.  A pair of formfitting, dark gray trousers hugged his body, leaving little to the imagination.  A long-sleeved, white silk, collared button up shirt, dampened by a slight sheen of perspiration, gave subtle, yet teasing, glimpses of what lies beneath its barrier.  A pair of emerald cufflinks, that matched the color of his eyes as they darkened with lust, rested undone against the soft silk of his sleeves, exposing his pale, sinewy muscled forearms.  Alfred simply stared at him, about to say something unkind, before his mind decided upon a different course of action.  He would not let Arthur ruin _another_ one of his days.  So, Alfred simply dropped the books onto the cart and swiftly turned to leave.  But, Arthur wouldn’t have it.

"Wait!  Don't leave!" Arthur yells, causing Alfred to stop several paces away from him.

Polished, black, leather dress shoes gleamed in the waning, natural light of the library as Arthur strode toward Alfred with purposeful strides, his footfalls sounding almost deafening in the otherwise silence of the library, while the book cart was pushed to the side and abandoned.

"Shh, you're not supposed to be so loud in the _library_ ," Alfred mocked in that same patronizing tone Arthur always used to scold Alfred for being too loud.

He then tried to push past Arthur, but Arthur stood firmly, unyieldingly as he crowded into Alfred's personal space barrier, while causing Alfred to drop his belongings onto the floor in front of him.

"We are the only ones here, seeing as the library closed five minutes ago," Arthur informed him as he gave him an appraising, yet odd look.

"Why do you always do this," Alfred said tiredly as he gestured uselessly with his hand as if an elaboration of his point was clearly visible across the air around them.

"Do what?" Arthur inquired, although he had a vague inkling of what Alfred was talking about.

"I'm sure that there has to be plenty of other people that turn in their books late too.  Why do ya always gotta pick on me?" Alfred asked.  There was a hint of a whine in his tone, the remnants of a boy not yet fully transmogrified into a man.

"I-" -Arthur began, but had to pause to collect his thoughts.  He himself had _sometimes_ wondered why it was like this. -"There's just something about you.  I can put my finger upon it, but it's driving me absolutely bloody mad."

Alfred doesn't know how to respond to that, so he simply stares at Arthur, who in turn steps closer, closing the distance between them.  He now has Alfred cornered against himself and the massive bookshelf, the hard wood digging into his back as Arthur presses closer.  To the casual observer, the scene would have been comical as Alfred has a several inch height advantage over Arthur.  However, to Alfred, it was anything but.  Alfred could smell Arthur now; he smelled of tea leaves, the sea, old books, the minutest hint of cologne, and something that Alfred could only label as distinctly _Arthur_.  It wasn't an unpleasant aroma, but it was quickly being overshadowed by something else.  Alfred could _feel_ Arthur as his sizable erection pressed hotly against Alfred's thigh, and his moist breath ghosted over Alfred's lips.  Unconsciously, Alfred licked his lips, and Arthur suddenly surged forward, kissing him for all he was worth.  Alfred gasped into the kiss, and Arthur took the liberty of shoving his tongue into Alfred's mouth, licking and sucking, and twining his tongue with Alfred's hesitant, inexperienced tongue.  Arthur's tongue claimed every inch of Alfred's mouth, and when Arthur finally pulled away, breathing harshly against Alfred's neck, in the back of his mind, Alfred realized that he had just received his first ever kiss from another man.  It wasn't unpleasant, and he had secretly enjoyed it more than any _straight_ male should, which only seemed to bolster Francis's allegations.

"Fuck me," Arthur murmured with heated impatience against his skin.

Blushing furiously, Alfred simply stared at him as if his mind had just suddenly shut down.

"Fuck you as in-" Alfred began to say, a slight suspicion niggling in the back of his mind, warning him that this particular phrase often had another meaning in British English than it did in its American counterpart.

"As in your cock up my arse," Arthur clarifies confidently.

"But I...  What if-," Alfred tries to articulate his thoughts, but he fails miserably as it seems a good portion of his blood had migrated southward.

"I already told you there is no one else here.  You can scream as loudly as you like; I imagine you'll be a screamer, love.  You always have to be the center of attention," Arthur said impatiently, attempting to soothe Alfred's worries.

Normally, Arthur would want to take it slow and was an avid advocate of foreplay, but he was just so bloody randy that he just couldn't take it anymore.  His arousal had been built up slowly for so long that now that he finally had his chance, he wouldn't be so easily deterred.  Arthur pulls a condom out of the pocket of his trousers; Durex, emblazoned in blue and white across the little, square, foil wrapper, stares at him as if it is judging him.  Alfred takes a deep breath as Arthur presses the condom into Alfred's limp hand, and suddenly the gravity of the situation weights heavily against Alfred's conscience.

_Were they really going to go through with this?  It's not like he hasn't fantasized about it or doesn't want it._

"But-," Alfred began to protest, but stopped when he noticed Arthur slightly pull away from him.

_Did Arthur change his mind?  Was he going to let him go?_

Alfred couldn't help but to be slightly disappointed by the thought.  However, that train of thought was quickly shut down when Arthur gripped his trousers, undid the zipper, and let his trousers fall unceremoniously down his slender hips to pool at his feet before turning around fully and bracing himself against the bookshelf in front of him.

"I'm already to go.  Just remove the plug," Arthur instructs as he wiggles insistently against Alfred, his bare ass skimming against Alfred's clothed erection and giving it the last bit of incentive that it needed to harden fully.

Stunned for a moment, Alfred hesitates before closing the distance between them once again.  At first, Alfred is unsure of what he should do, but he finds his body instinctively possesses all the knowledge he needs.  

Alfred places his large, warm hands upon Arthur's ass and firmly kneads the soft, pale, unblemished skin.  Arthur moans, a low, private, pleased sound that is just for Alfred or at least Alfred liked to think so.

As his hands move lower to tease the cleft of Arthur's ass, Alfred sees a hint of blue, that is so remarkably similar to the shade of blue of Alfred's eyes that it must have been custom made, peeking out of Arthur's moist, stretched hole.  Alfred prods the obstruction before his fingers close around the base of warm glass, tugging insistently until Arthur's tight hole reluctantly relinquishes the butt plug.  Alfred sucks in a sharp breath as he notices a small American flag accompanied by the words _made in America_ etched onto the bottom of the toy.  Alfred had always been quite the patriotic fellow, excessively so as most others liked to say.  Alfred briefly wonders if Arthur did this in the privacy of his own room or tucked away in some hidden area among the lesser-used sections of the library, while biting his fist to muffle his moans.  Either way, the thought causes him to flush hotly and his cock to throb appreciatively.

"Get on with it already," Arthur moans in frustration.  Bloody hell, but he just wants it so _badly_.

Snapped out of his daze, Alfred quickly discards his pants and boxers.  Giving his cock a few good pumps, Alfred carefully tears the wrapper open and rolls the condom onto his straining erection.  A slight moan escapes his lips even at his own touch, and the sound vibrates against the nape of Arthur's neck and causes involuntary shivers to run up Arthur's spine.  Alfred nuzzles against Arthur's neck before parting his cheeks and positioning himself gently against Arthur's inviting hole.

"Okay then.  I'm going to put it in now," Alfred warns softly.

However, as soon as Alfred's cockhead slightly presses forward against Arthur's hole, Arthur tenses at the intrusion, and the previously welcoming hole shyly closes in on itself.  Arthur inhales a shaky breath, and Alfred stills immediately.  He desperately hopes Arthur won't tell him to stop, _not now_ , but he will if asked.  Alfred studies Arthur's face and notices that it has taken on an almost ghostly pallor as Arthur's face scrunches up in anticipation of the pain to come.  His earlier wantonness seems to be being replaced by fear.

"Hey now, it's okay.  You're okay," Alfred whispers soothingly as he wraps his arms around Arthur from behind and begins kissing his cheeks, the corner of his mouth, his neck, and anywhere else Alfred's mouth can reach.

Arthur begins to relax at the gentle touches and sighs softly as he just allows Alfred to hold him for a while.  Arthur won't readily admit it, but he likes to be held.

Alfred begins gently rocking Arthur, swaying him from side to side in time with his movements.  Arthur moans rather suddenly when the fabric of his shirt drags across his pebbled nipples, which had always been quite sensitive.  Hesitantly, Alfred slides a hand up Arthur's shirt, while caressing every bit of skin in his path, to gingerly tweak Arthur's nipple, and Arthur would have mourned the loss of contact had the touch not felt so pleasurably _electric_.

"Nngh," Arthur moans, and the sound is worth all of the bickering they've put each other through to _finally_ get to this moment.

"Mmm, ya like that, darlin?" Alfred asks huskily, his voice taking on a slightly Southern accent as he speaks the words against the shell of Arthur's ear.

"God, yes," Arthur murmurs breathily.

Alfred smiles against his skin, and his hand grows bolder as he teasingly circles the nipple before gently running the blunt edge of a nail across its hardened tip and pinching it, while managing to apply just the right amount of pressure.  Arthur slumps against Alfred as he begins to lavish attention on Arthur's other neglected nipple.  Alfred whispers encouragements as he tenderly caresses Arthur's spine with his other hand.  Arthur's prick throbs back to life, and his hole twitches, suddenly feeling empty without the plug.  Alfred's cock rests hot and heavy against his backside, reminding him of his earlier goal.

"Alfred, please I-," Arthur begins to whine not completely sure of what he wants.

Pausing mid stroke, Alfred's hand came to rest over Arthur's sacrum and applied gentle pressure, causing heat to pool lowly in Arthur's groin.  Alfred then began to firmly massage the area, the sensation immensely arousing yet relaxing at the same time.  Arthur arched his back while thrusting his ass against Alfred's erection. Alfred moaned loudly, barely managing to cut off the whine that threatened to spill from his lips as his erection was starting to border on painful.

"Wanna try again?" Alfred asked, trying for neutrality, but the unmistakable hint of a plea in his voice was so obvious that it almost bordered on pathetic.  Arthur secretly thought it was endearing.

"Mmhm," Arthur murmured softly.

"Do you have anymore lube?" Alfred asked before tracing the shell of Arthur's ear with the tip of his tongue and taking the lobe between perfectly straight, blindingly white teeth and nibbling gently.

As if in a trance, Arthur reached down to fumble through the pockets of his discarded trousers before producing a couple sample size packets of lube.  He was glad that he had brought them along just in case.  Alfred's eyes roved over Arthur's form as he watched his every move.  Arthur was just absolutely gorgeous like a piece of fine art, and his soft pale skin seemed to have an ethereal glow.  

"I'll be real gentle and go real slow," Alfred mouthed softly against Arthur's flesh and kissed _that_ spot behind Arthur's ear.  Arthur trembled slightly and nodded his head.

Alfred took the packets of lube from his outstretched hand.  Tearing the packet open with his teeth, Alfred squeezes out half of the product, warming it between his fingers before massaging it into Arthur's already moist hole.

"I already lubricated it," Arthur says, quirking a brow.

"You can almost never have enough lube," Alfred said lightly. "Not that I would know or anything," Alfred stuttered out when Arthur gave him a questioning look, his face flaming as images of the gay porn he had watched out of _curiosity_ flashed across his mind.

Alfred then slicks up a single finger and teasingly circles the rim of Arthur's hole before using the pad of his fingertip to coax his hole open, allowing it to suck in his finger at its own pace.  Arthur moans as he easily takes the first finger all the way to the second knuckle.  Alfred keeps his finger completely still as he waits for Arthur to adjust, which doesn't take long at all due to Arthur's prior preparation.  Alfred then lubes up a second finger slowly inching it in and then pausing to allow Arthur time to relax into the feeling.  Alfred thrusts the fingers in and out, scissoring and stretching, before crooking his fingers just _so_ to strike Arthur's prostate.  While Arthur is distracted by the rhythmic striking of his prostate, Alfred slowly eases in a third finger.  Arthur only vaguely registers the burn accompanying the stretch as he begins pushing back into Alfred's thrusts, while moaning loudly as pleasure courses through his body.

Alfred's cock twitches at the erotic sounds escaping Arthur's throat, while desperately straining toward Arthur's hole.  Alfred quickly tears the second packet open, using the entire contents to slick up his arousal.  He rubs his cockhead teasingly against the crack of Arthur's ass before moving lower to his hole, which unlike the first time, twitches in anticipation.  Alfred gently nudges forward, pressing insistently against the slackened muscle until it gives way, greedily swallowing his tip and surrounding it in warm, wet heat.

Alfred groans at the feeling; he's never felt anything so tight before.  Alfred works his way in inch-by-inch but starts to meet resistance once he is halfway in.  Alfred kisses the nape of Arthur's neck in apology and rubs soothing circles into his hips as he slides the rest of the way in, burying himself to the hilt.  Once fully sheathed, he stills completely, waiting for Arthur to give the go ahead to move.

"Fuck, you're big, "Arthur says in a slightly strained voice, and it doesn't sound like a compliment.

Alfred's breath escapes his lips in short staccato puffs of air, and he trembles slightly with the force of holding himself back.  Experimentally thrusting his hips, Arthur grimaces only slightly before finally taking pity on Alfred.  The burn has faded to a dull ache, and he can handle it now.

"Go on then, move," Arthur advises.

Alfred gives him a look that is so appreciate that Arthur can't help but to smile, despite himself. Slowly and ever so gently, Alfred pulls out until only the tip remains inside before thrusting back in.  The wet squelching noise and the sound of skin slapping against skin causes a shiver of arousal to run up his spine.

"Arthur," Alfred half moans, half whines.

"Ah, Al- Alfred," Arthur answers with a moan of his own when Alfred slightly brushes against his prostate.

Alfred angles his hips to hit that spot repeatedly as he builds up to a deep, fast, hard pace.  Arthur clenches tightly around him, his muscles trying to milk the orgasm, which he was already on the brink of, out of him.  Alfred lasts must longer than he thought he would before his vision goes white, and he screams Arthur's name as his hot release fills Arthur to the brim.  If he had had the presence of mind to do so, Arthur would have smirked.  Somehow, he _just_ _knew_ that Alfred would be a screamer, but, as it was, he was still painfully hard and desperate for his own release.

Alfred hardly notices Arthur manhandling him to his knees and presenting his cock to him until Arthur rubs his cockhead against Alfred's lips and bucks forward into his mouth, while moaning loudly before tapering off into soft pleasured sounds. Choking slightly at the sudden intrusion, Alfred almost pushes Arthur away.  But, the desperate pleading look in his eyes and the beautiful sounds escaping his slightly parted lips spur him onward.

Alfred accepts the cock, cheeks hallowing, as he sucks vigorously, tongue sweeping over the slit and tracing the pulsing vein on its underside, while applying firm pressure to his frenulum, before relaxing his throat muscles and taking him in as deeply as he can, fingers stroking the base and the rest that his mouth cannot reach. Arthur moans almost deliriously, and Alfred has to hold Arthur's hips when he begins to buck a little _too_ enthusiastically.  It only takes a few more bobs of his head before Arthur comes with a cry, tears blurring his vision as Arthur's come fills his throat.  But, Alfred manages to swallow, despite the slightly bitter aftertaste, and lick Arthur clean.

When it is over, Alfred and Arthur both slide onto the cold floor beneath them, half-sitting and half-resting against each other as they try to catch their breaths and wait for their thundering heart rates to return to normal once again.  Once they have calmed down, Arthur smiles sweetly before delicately pulling the condom off of Alfred and tying it off before tossing it into a nearby bin from his seated position on the floor.  Alfred is impressed when Arthur makes the shot.  However, the thought is quickly overshadowed by something else when Arthur swipes his thumb over the slit of Alfred's cock, collecting a stray bit of come, before locking gazes with Alfred as Arthur licks and sucks the come off his finger.  Alfred's breath hitches at the sight.

"Not bad"- Arthur said, swishing the fluid around his mouth as if he is taste testing a fine wine. - "I heard first times were supposed to be awful," Arthur muses.

Alfred's eyes widen comically.

"Wait, you were a virgi-"

Arthur chuckles.  "I never bottom, _ever_.  So, consider yourself _honoured_."

"Well, I never had sex with a guy before or sucked cock before.  So, consider yourself _special_ ," Alfred says challengingly.  But, there is no malice or regret in his voice, and his smile is absolutely blinding.

Arthur's cheeks pinken, and a pleasant warmth floods his chest at the words.

_Special_.  Christ, how he loved it when Alfred had called him that, and he desperately wants to hear it again.  In fact, he doesn't think he could ever tire of it.

As they adjusted their rumpled clothing to feign some semblance of propriety, Alfred is suddenly struck with the need to be completely honest and salvage Arthur's most assuredly poor opinion of him.  He tried to tell himself that it's not that he cared what Arthur thought of him.  Well, that wasn't true.  He always cared about Arthur's opinion of him, but it was much more poignant now, in light of what they've just done.

"Someone else really did borrow all those books.  It wasn't me; it was my brother's boyfriend.  I'm really not one to lead such a life of perversion and all," Alfred said sincerely.

"So, it's only part-time then?" Arthur attempts to jest, but his nervous fidgeting ruins the act.  "Pity, I was hoping for something more of the permanent variety," Arthur says shyly.  And, for the first time since Alfred had met him, there is a clearly discernible hint of vulnerability in his voice, as if he has any right to it after all the things he's put Alfred through.

"Hey!  Who are you callin a pervert?  You're the one who walks around with a butt plug up his ass and carries lube and condoms with him," Alfred teases before he notices Arthur's shoulders slump and a frown marring his features.

"Hey now, I guess we're both perverts sometimes, but I want you as a lover full-time.  So, how about we go back to my place, cuddle, and have a nice nap?  Then I'll take ya out to dinner," Alfred finally musters up the courage to say.

"You, git.  I already decided that," Arthur says happily as he visibly relaxes, but he can't resist the urge to be just _a_ _little_ difficult with Alfred.

"Well, I'm tellin ya anyway," Alfred says as he slings an arm over Arthur's shoulders and gathers their things before they make the trek back to Alfred's dorm.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> French translation: My love, you wound me!
> 
> All of the titles are actual, real book titles, and their authors are obviously not associated with me in any way, shape, or form.


End file.
